The Scarlet's whisper
by Eylnor288
Summary: November the 6th. The Houses of Parliament have been destroyed. A new sun rises upon England and a new future as well. The scars seemed healed. But Evey isn't. Can she find the soothing she seeks? Or will a masked man return to offer it to her? Short summary. V lives. I'm new to this movie,so don't judge. :)
1. The red sunrise

Chapter 1 - The red sunrise

The sun crept slowly from the gray, heavy clouds of the night, which cracked like an egg shell under the force of rays, bringing a new day. But the sun was not the same. Not anymore. It didn't carry the heavy smell of prison, either the fear of war. It was freedom. People forgot about what this meant, in its true way. For more than 20 long years, the party, the Voice of London, Creedy's threats and Adam Sutler's strong rules transformed freedom into an enemy of the people and the only way to be protected was to remain under their watchful eye. But last night. . . last night, on November the 5th, everything changed. A man. No, not a man, but an idea made this world turn its face towards what freedom really meant and to change it. It was a red sun, a sun which meant the freedom of not only the people of England, but as well to the ones who died believing in it and tried to defeat this idea. An idea. You can't kiss an idea, either hold it or touch it. But you can express it, fight with it as a shield, believe in it more than in God himself. This was what V did in that night of November the 5th. He had and idea. Fought with it as a shield. And materialized it, sadly with the cost of his own life.

As the night slowly turned into day, the old city awakened as from a long, deep sleep. Even since early in the morning, soft, loud voices echoed on the street, still shy in a way, but so cheerful and pleasant, as it was before the war or Resistance. And now that the curfew was not anymore existing, they could go outside whenever they wanted. From behind the still hot cup of coffee, watching the beautiful scenery, Gordon was enjoying a calm morning. Yes, he was alive. All thanks to V. Even though everyone thought him death, vanished forever in Creedy's black bags, V came just in time to save him. It wasn't only his artifacts, not only his sexual orientation either the Coran they found in his house. Not even Evey, Sutler or the whole BTN knew that in the past 5 years, Gordon had helped V to reach his plans. How, you might all ask. As an external member of the party, he had connections with important people, who were attracted V's idea of revolution and provided him plans of the most important buildings, also of the Old Bailey and the Houses of Parliament. In change, V promised him to save him from a possible death and to reunite him with his partner, somewhere away from the party's eyes, but he had to be announced as dead, to /everyone/.

The sadness was still noticeable in the air, as it was only November the 6th and the crumbled walls and destroyed buildings were still there, where once were the Houses of Parliament. Using excavators and large trucks, people slowly started to clean what once was a symbol of freedom, then of slavery and again of freedom. In the same time, with a small, insignificant hope, they tried to find V's body, in the galleries of Victoria's station and under the Parliament. But the chances were little, mainly from the explosion, but as well from the danger that galleries represented at the moment. Sighing, Gordon turned back from the window and let his cup aside on the table near him. In this moment, his thoughts went to Evey, who surely was suffering from her loss. He could say that she loved him very much, from the way she spoke about him, smiled when she remembered him, his presence, his gestures every time it came to talk about him. Wondering his eyes over the half finished breakfast from the table, he stopped when the phone got in his sight. Should he? At the moment Gordon felt split in two. Calling Evey would be a good idea, a friend in such moments would be very necessary. But what if he is still in danger? The Fingermen were still roaming on streets, hidden, of course. This is only the beginning of the revolution, there is still long to go until all will be settled. But. . . stepping over his heart, he held back and fell in the chair. Though he wondered if Evey is alright. . .

 **In front of the Old Bailey's sight. . .**

"My dears, my dear friends. . . Last night we put an end to this oppression which took over our countries for so many years! Last night an idea was accomplished! Last night. . . a man sacrificed his life for this country. . . our beautiful England…V. He was you, he was us, he was an idea. He fought for us. More than 20 years. . . And now, is our duty to continue his idea, Guy Fawkes' idea. This is only the beginning of the revolution. We have to lead it further, to fight against the Fingermen and the last loyal agents of Creedy! And only then, only when they will pay, in justice, now and forever, we will say England is free again!

This is our freedom! Freedom forever!"

In a wave of applause and cheering, the people embraced, kissed and almost worshipped the young girl, now leader of the revolution. There were as well, some who didn't fully trust her, who thought that a woman can't lead such an opposition against the Fingermen and what was left of the party, Sutler's most loyal dogs. They believed she will fail in few days and that such sacrifice will be only in vain. Though, the ones who /did/ believe in Evey decided to help her and founded a rebellious group, called Valerie Carson, in the name of Valerie's sacrifice and what the Scarlet Carsons represented for this revolution. It's members were called the Scarlets. Each of them wore a Scarlet Carson on their clothes or in hair, for women and decided, for when the gatherings will take place, to wear the Guy Fawks masks and represent the idea and the man of the revolution, to make V's memory remain alive, even after his end.

Filled with hundreds of flowers and cards from children, Evey was now leaving the place where the Old Bailey once resided, now only an empty place, but marked by a memorial stone on which was graved : "Vi veri veniversum vivus vici. / By the power of truth, me, as I will live, will have conquered the universe." It was the inscription Evey saw once on V's mirror and found it fitted to this place. Smiling a little at the memory, she wiped a silent tear away and continued her walk. Nothing was worse than her lost. She didn't show it. She couldn't. Evey had to be strong for her people, who now needed only encouragement and force to build up their life again. But silently, not seen by anyone, she shed her tears and mourned her lost love. She loved him, yes. With all her heart. She lost him as well. . . between her fingers. . . They could have it. Their own tree. But he preferred revenge instead of his heart. Was not enough her love to engulf him and make him change his mind? Were not enough her actions to hold him back? Sometimes she hated him for what he did, for sacrificing himself that way. But immediately, the sight around her, the freedom, made this thought vanish as quickly as it came. Though, she needed him. She missed him so much. . . The breakfast he made for her every morning, she missed to watch him fight the armor from the living room, like Edmond Dantes in Count of Monte Cristo. He was her Edmond. Her brave Edmond. She liked how every time, he didn't hesitate to quote from Shakespeare, mostly from Twelft Night, her favorite play. It always brought a blush upon her cheeks.

Now, Evey was heading to one of the tube stations, which she knew it lead directly to the Shadow Gallery. It was abandoned and Evey liked it very much, because she could walk on the tracks as she always dreamed to do when she was a child. It made her feel like a little girl again, it remembered her of the good times with her parents and brother, before the Reclamation times. Reaching the station, she pushed open one of the doors and stepped in, taking care of hiding it. Evey wished to keep the Gallery a secret, to be her hiding place. Now she lived in it, between V's belongings. She knew it wasn't good for her aching heart, but if she was away, it would have felt worse. Following the tracks, she reached the end of it and pushed open another door, secretly hidden by posters and papers,and walked in. It was the same. The Gallery, the Scarlet Carsons, everything. Even the armor. Placing the flowers on the piano, Evey wondered her eyes around, then headed straight to the Valerie's sanctuary, where the always fresh Scarlet Carsons were present. Her fingertips slowly reached the delicate petals and stroked them gently. The perfume was, she could say, of one of the finest she had ever felt and now she knew why Valerie loved them so much in the past. They were love, pain, freedom and hope.

-"Hello, Valerie. I brought you more flowers. They are from the Scarlets. I hope you will like them. They are not like your roses, but they are very beautiful, nevertheless. I am surely V would have appreciated them. I hope he is there, with you. He deserved at least a bit of peace. Love him there. Love him as I had no courage or force to do it. Love him like a mother, like a father, like a sister, like a lover. . .love him. . .is all I ask from you, Valerie. I never met you, even if I wished to do it. You changed my life and made me braver. I hung up on life with your help. And now I ask you this little service : take care of him. Of my V. I will never see him, I know. But knowing he will be on good hands will let me in peace. Just give me a sign. A sign. . ."

As Evey finished her words, an unusual breeze caressed her back and send a shiver on her spine. Her eyes fixed the actress' picture, trying to understand what she meant. A light smile curled her lips up and hurrying to touch the roses, she spread several kisses on them.

-"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, good friend!" Evey sighed happily and relieved.

At night, after taking a bath in V's large bathtub, Evey lied on /his/ bed, dressed up with one of his gray shirts. They were probably from silk, as she knew V's skin was very raw and sensitive and needed a soft material. It still had his scent. It was minty and exotic. She didn't know why was so, but assumed that working between so many flowers gave V this particular scent. Tiredly, she curled up under the large blanket, letting sleep take over her. It has been a hard day and her skinny body didn't take it too well. So soon, she was drifted off in the dream world. This didn't take long, though. After a few hours, though, a dream started to torment her mind. She could hear a voice calling her, a feminine voice. Then it faded suddenly and an image took form. It was from the Houses of Parliament. A black figure, with a mask! Gasping for air, Evey tried to reach it, but when she looked around, she saw the bedroom and not the vision anymore.

-"V!" She desperately cried, hoping to see him timidly appearing from behind the door, to feel his gaze hoovering over her from behind the mask, to feel his eyes' concern from behind the dark slits. But there was nothing. No footstep,no deep voice calling her name so softly. . . nothing. It was her and her loneliness.

-"Where are you, V? Where are you?" She sobbed, curling as best asshe could under the sheets. No answer came, though. And the night went by like a never ending nightmare.

 **Aaaand, that was all folks! Sorry for the shortness of it, but I promise the next one will be longer. All my love to you all and I wait for reviews/ follows/ ideas for this little story. See you!**

 **~Eylnor288~**


	2. V reborn

**Chapter 2 - V reborn**

 **Hulloooo! I am back, my friends! This is chapter 2 and I am planning to** **make it longer, as I promised. It will involve V and more of a pshicological side** **of things. Not too boring though. Enjoy!**

 **November the 5th.**

It was as if a slumber fell over him. It wasn't death. No. . . he knew death. Death was cold and rough. Death. . . was death. This wasn't death. It was warmth. An unusual warmth, so much different from his body temperature, which was always abnormal. It touched his soul. His scarred soul, now certainly full of bullet holes. He could hear a voice calling his name. Evey. His Evey. Oh, how much regret was filling now his heart! How jealous he felt now on Romeo, who had the chance to live his love, even for a small amount of time! Curse the faithless souls! How have they to suffer to reach supreme happiness and fulfill their insignificant purposes of life! But a thud broke these thoughts that came in his mind. It felt familiar for V. This was the thud of a train. His train! How did he get there? Was not he dead? Then a thought came to him again. Evey. Evey fulfilled his last wish. How sweet of her. . . But how much is she suffering right now, he thought! Not knowing that he is alive here on this. . . wait. The real question is, was he alive? He could think. Maybe if he tried to move? Nodding as for himself, V tried to "move" his body, a muscle, something, but a sharp pain split his entire being in two. Then he was alive. At this realization, V was struck by the next scenario : if he was alive, this meant his creator gave him one last chance. Could it be true? He killed, he lied, he plotted and revenged. These were not actions to be forgiven. But as Evey once said, God is in the rain, in everything. God didn't forget of any of his creations. Not either himself.

V's mind was at an edge. He had to escape now, of this faith, threaded by himself and the only solution seemed to be to stopping the train. But he couldn't. All he did would be in vain. Trying not to confuse himself, he made a short plan : he had to get up and then to choose a way to get out. Firstly, V inhaled deeply, trying to focus for a few seconds before to slowly push up his upper body. The pain was almost unbearable, proof from how his hands grabbed the rail he felt next to him, so hard that his gloves seemed to rip off. Finally being able to seize what was around him, the man slid one leg after another and saw the roses which fell off him. "Evey. . .sweet creature. . ." He thought, but shook his head and tried not to lose focus. Finding himself surprisingly steady on his feet, V began to calculate the possibilities. The doors couldn't be open or broke, neither the ones from the back of the train, as the explosives were in front of them. The last solution would be to stop the train. But how could he do this to his 20 years long plan? How could he let this crumble down only to save his life? It would be too selfish, he in the same time maybe this was his punishment. Maybe this was not his this was the hell so many times he dreamed of. Maybe it was the demon in the back of his head which told him to give up and let himself burn like he should have back on Larkhill. Maybe he should just lay back where Evey laid him and wait for his end. Evey. . . No. . . he could not do this to her. But then again. . .

He himself said that he does not belong to the old world anymore, that he should end, like the past which will in mere minutes, that he should be forgotten, like all these events that are so fresh now in everyone's minds. Though. . . Will Evey forget him?

" _I will never forget you, V. You are and will always be the most amazing_ _thing that happened in my whole life."_ Her voice echoed still so alive in his head.

He couldn't. She didn't forget him. In those words he could feel something he felt for the first time he saw her. In those words, he felt LOVE. He never expected the way how this feeling could take over his heart so easily. To be honest, to his shame,he never felt how love was before Evey. He had no memories from which to recall anything close to aquaitance, friendship or even love. In fact, he had no memories.

Larkhill took from him everything that could connect him with the past. Then no memory was happy. Not until Evey. Evey was sent to him by Providence to soothe his open wounds, she was the focal point of his life for an entire year. To her he had offered everything he owned : his Gallery, his books, his paintings and art objects, his train. And Evey, sweet, little creature, she accomplished the last part of his plan. She was brave and only because he found that lost courage in her heart. How could he let such beautiful angel live in the pain she was probably having now? And she was alone. Loneliness was something he lived with for many years and transformed him in what he was now. He couldn't let this to happen to Evey as well. This was only one of the dangers and V knew. . . he knew that she is alone, watched by rebel Fingermen from all over the corners. He hoped she is at least hiding in his Gallery and that no one found out its location until now. Now one thing was sure. He had to find Evey.

With a supreme effort and the hope of seeing his most beloved, the man lift himself up once again in his full height. Suddenly, as if the destiny itself opened his eyes, he saw under his feet a trap, one used by mechanics to make reparations easier for them. How many times had he used this trap! So, cursing himself for not thinking about this little escape, V knelt down, screaming internally in pain with each sore muscle that stretched and contracted and with each wound that opened. His black shirt, full of bullet holes, was soaked in warm blood, but he less cared for wounds now. His strong system should help him for enough time to reach a safe place. Once the trap was opened, V slid his legs off it and took a second look. There were two possibilities : if he jumped between tracks, he might be saved and could hide or if he jumped wrong, he might get under the train's wheels and his life would end forever. But the risk was a risk and he assumed it.

So,with a deep breath, V let himself fall through the trap. Immediately, his body made a shocking contact with the ground and this time, a loud groan erupted from his dry lips. The train continued his path towards the Parliament, loudly hitting its target and the bombs could be heard. The blast began to turn back through the tunnel and V rolled quickly under a post, just in time to protect himself from the flames and the shards thrown by the explosion. When the fire ended and the last blasts stopped, V slipped out of his hiding place. It was done. His plan was accomplished, after more than 20 years. In another supreme effort, he sat on his feet again and walked along the lines for a good while, holding onto rails and old cables until he took a turn to the left. There was a telephone, which he intended to disconnect,but didn't, thinking sometime in the future he might need it. And now he didn't regret his decision and with no hesitation, he typed the number.

"Good evening. . . my friend. . . Do I bother you? I might need some help,if you do not mind. The time has come."

 **And that's it for the second chapter! I hope you like my story so far. I can't wait to have you here for the next chapter! Until then, follow/ review/ favorite !**

 **~Eylnor288~**


	3. When shadows separe from shadows

Chapter 3 - When shadows separate from shadows

Hello! I'm back, folks! This is chapter 3 of the story, a bit longer than the first two. Enjoy~!

"You had some luck there, V. A normal man would have been dead by now."

Gordon stated as the doctor mended V's wounds. After he received the call from him, he and a good friend hurried to take V from the Victoria station's tunnels and with a lot of care, they brought him to Gordon's apartment. Gladly, his friend was a very talented doctor and didn't fear to see V's scarred and burned body, he had seen many more awful things during the Reclamation. It took him some good hours until he was able to pull out all the bullets and to sew the holes as best as he could. V took the pain with no wince, as he was used to it and sighed relieved once all was done.

"Pain is one of my minor concerns now, Gordon." V replied plainly, his eyes looking over the man through the mask's slits.

"I know what you mean. I guess she is devastated now. And I have to apologize. I wanted to pay her a visit, or give her a call, but my safety and hers is not stable yet and I am afraid that any movement would risk all what had been realized untill now. And it is wonderful. I've been in the market and I saw a change, in everyone's eyes were lights, glistening with hope and happiness."

"Your intentions were noble, Gordon and I deeply appreciate them. And it is wise to keep ourselves away from the outside world. This is only the beginning and I am afraid we will face many more from now on."

"But her, V? Will you leave her alone? I mean, if you will be there, by her side, supporting her and defending her, she will be more willing to continue thefight." Gordon said, his hand resting upon V's shoulder.

"It is not the time yet. She can fight by her own, Gordon, she is not the woman you knew before, she is fearless now. I surely want to be there, I know that despite her bravery she is still my delicate Evey. I will return to her, yes. But not now." V replied, finally able to move and lean against the bead board. "My creator gave me this opportunity to return to my Evey and I wish to take advantage of it as best as I can. I will not allow faith to pull her away from me anymore."

"I understand. You have a good point in this." Gordon agreed softly, with the smile of the television man he was. "But if you want to get to do this, you have to recover first. You've been shot pretty badly."

"If villains could rest, my purpose in life would be diminished, my friend. But I shall play the patient hunter, until the pray is vulnerable enough to attack."

"Never giving up at your own self, aren't you?" Gordon shook his head amused as he sat up and went towards the door. "Just sleep, big guy. Tomorrow is a new day awaiting for us."

V said no words to his statement, but under his mask, a knowing smile was formed upon his lips. Gordon knew him so little, he thought. Despite his words, V was feeling a desperate need to see Evey, to hold her in his arms and be there,to protect her. He had to see her. Now.

"Isn't he amazing?" Gordon asked as he served a cup of tea to his friend.

"He truly is. I have never seen such resistance to pain, not even to very trained soldiers. What is the most incredible is that after so many bullets, his imunitary system seemed to reject the foreign objects, so this is why he resisted so much. But tell me, how did he got so many burn wounds?"

"Well, it is a long story, which I intend to tell it only if he gives me his permission, but all I can say is that what it was done to him at Larkhill gave him this gift and curse. I would be glad though if he would find a cure to heal his skin. I guess it would help him mentally."

"Hm. . . You are very right, Gordon. Maybe I can help with that. I know a research laboratory which studies this kind of wounds and maybe they can take some samples of his skin and test them and hopefully find a cure."

"It would be very good, but this only depends on him. I am afraid his mind was. . . well, is still struggling with some inner demons. I think he has to take his time and analyze his decisions." Gordon resumed, fidgeting the cup between his hands.

"Then this is what should we do. For now he needs rest, so his body can recover and later we will be able to discuss the matter." The man said, fully understanding his reasons.

"Speaking about resting, I guess I shall do the same. Last night was pretty much of an adventure and I'd like to sleep a bit. When all these crazy things will end, I'd like to get my show back and damn, I'll dedicate it to Evey. Our poor girl deserves some recognition." Gordon smiled as he gathered the cups.

"Then I shall go home as well, Gordon. I will return tomorrow to check on V and change his bandages. Do not bother to lead me, I know whaere the door is.Have a good night!" The man greeted as he sat up and pulled his coat on. Gordon greeted him in return and sighed once he was alone. He should check on V before to go to sleep and see if he's alright,he thought. When he finally got the dishes done, Gordon went to V's room and opened the door slowly, trying not to make any noise, but when he stepped in, the bed was empty and the window was open. V's cap was missing as well.

"Oh, no. . . I should have imagined. . . " Gordon muttered, going to the open window and glancing out at the street. "I think I know exactly where he is. . . "

St. Mary monument

The last lights of the day were almost gone when Evey entered the small park. It was so different now, so much brighter than she had ever remembered in her many times of coming here, bringing flowers to the monument which was in the same time the monument of her little brother. Now she was holding a little arrangement of Scarlet Carsons, but also of other flowers, received from her beloved Scarlets, The monument was fully covered in flowers by now, as many of the children's parents came here, to commemorate the loss and to share the freedom their little ones never had the chance to enjoy. As now almost no one was there, Evey came closer and let the flowers above the others, her eyes filled with tears.

"My little brother, I miss you so much. I miss you all. I would give everything to have you all here, to enjoy this freedom V gave to us. You would have loved V,father. He was a man on your heart. I guess you would have had a long,long discussion about Shakespeare and literature. And you would have enjoyed his food, mother. Is this my destiny, to be alone? I went through so many and for what? I lost my brother, my parents. . . And now the only man I ever loved and I will never stop loving. How can I enter this new future alone? I am scared, of the dangers which will come upon me. I am not scared to face them ,not anymore, but I am scared of loneliness. What can I do?"

A sigh escaped her lips as her fingertips caressed the shell of a petal,finally a tear rolling down her cheek. In this time, V had arrived to this place. He knew she will be there and this way, he used the darker streets to reach the monument.

Still behind a wall, he watched her happily at first. Evey was as beautiful as ever.Her hair was still short, revealing the delicacy of her head, so small and beautifully shaped. She wore the same black dress she had when they first met, so he could see the skin of her back being caressed by the moon light. Her delicate fingers held his roses! Sweet creature, how she still took care of his precious Scarlet Carsons. . .

It swelled his heart with ache and happiness. But then her words came over him like a dark cloud. She felt alone, abandoned. He would remedy this, he was very decided to. But in the same time she loved him. Him of all people. There was no other confirmation than to hear such words from her mouth. It made him almost to ran to her and gather her in his arms.

"I have to go now, my dears. But I will return as soon as I can. My Scarlets need me." She whispered and bent over the flowers to give them a light kiss

V, who in his reverie, forgot that he had to stay hidden, took a step foward,and another one, until his gloved hand almost touched her shoulder.

"You are not alone. . . Not anymore, Evey. . . I am here. . . " He muttered,almost inaudibly. But the sound did reached Evey's ears. Her whole body froze in that moment and she could feel stronger tears pricking at her eyes. Her lower lip quivered with emotion and a single touch would have brought her to a crying mess.

But before she could even react, V took the upper hand and shook himself from this state. How could he do this now? What was in his mind? So many emotions seem to have brought him to a state of sensibility, which he rarely had and if he did,still by Evey's strong presence were awoken. In a mere second, he vanished from behind her, just in time, because, with shaky movements, Evey succeeded to turn around, pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She was panting, as if she had ran a marathon, her pupils dilated and her whole body at the edge of crumbling down. Was somehow this a sign? Or her pained heart was bringing hallucinations to her mind in a desperate attempt of healing the open wound she had? Her heart fluttered though,when her eyes caught a dark material disappearing behind the wall and something fierce rose in her body, so she ran, trying to follow the shadow which was present for mere seconds behind her.

But V was better than Evey at the moment. He strolled the darkening streets with the agility of a rabbit, even though his wounds began to scream in protest and ache against his scarred skin. He knew Evey will try to follow him, he knew her so well and he knew she won't give up that quickly. Climbing on a roof would be too hard for him at the moment and if his wounds would open up, a trace of blood would follow him, thing he didn't wish if he wanted to stay hidden for now. Evey was running, following the dark cape she could spot from time to time and soon, she began shouting.

"Please, stop! I need to talk to you! V, if that is you, don't run from me,please!"

These words cut in V's heart like a living wire, slowly torturing him. He had to go as far as possible now, for not to hear that sweet voice calling him back.

His eyes searched for a dark space where he could stay undiscovered and soon he found one, just between two buildings. There, he tossed himself in the darkness,holding his breath. But what he didn't noticed was that from the pocket of his trousers, which were borrowed from Gordon, fell a piece of paper, which had the commercial of his show and the date when it would begin again. V wanted to reach and take it, but the light steps of Evey made him freeze in his place and watch her intensely. Her eyes were still teary and some traces of old ones were still present on her cheeks. She looked desperately for a sign of where the stranger could be,but nothing was there. Though, just when she was about to turn on her heels and go, disappointed of being lied in such a cruel manner by her heart, she spotted the paper and knelt down to take it.

"Gordon Deitrich's late night show will begin on December the 20th,on the former local television post, BTN, at 11 PM. Stay tuned for a night of fun with your favorite host! Gordon. . . he is alive. He is. . ." Evey felt her breath caught in her throat again and she tossed the paper in her pocket, forgetting for now of the stranger. She had to pay a visit to an old friend and find out some secrets.

That was all, folks! I hope you liked my new chappie! The next one will come soon. Don't forget to favorite / follow / review. They are greatly appreciated.

~ Eylnor288 ~


	4. Friendship is a lasting bond

Hellooooo! Gods, it's been so long. But I am sorry, I had so many things to do that I had no time to write at all. Hope you understand. Enjoy!

Evey was holding tightly on the edge of her purse, knuckles going white from the grasp she had. Gordon. . . she knew him dead, this is what V told her back then, that he couldn't save him because of the Coran the Fingermen found in his cellar. Did V lie to her? Was the showman alive? The advertiser wouldn't lie, unless it was a fake one. But how could she find out if Gordon was alive or not? Her trembling hand moved from the edge of the purse and took the advertiser again to look at it. Being so distracted by it, she didn't realized where she stepped and almost fell on her back when her slim body bumped into a tall, muscular one.

"Excuse me, miss!" A thick, smooth voice reached her ears, holding in a hint of annoyance. Her head instinctively turned up and hazel eyes met deep green ones. They shone like two emeralds, piercing through her whole being. Evey could swear she lost her breath for few seconds. But the voice shook her back to reality again. "Are you alright?" The man asked, now less annoyed than at the beginning.

"I-I am sorry, sir. I was distracted a little. I hope I didn't hurt you." Evey stuttered, her delicate fingers pushing her frame from the man's away a few steps.

Her voice was more like a whisper, as she struggled to hold back the tears she still felt.

"I am alright, miss, do not worry. But you? Are you okay?" The man inquired again, noticing her state. But then he noticed a paper sheet at her feet and lifted it up, his eyes scrutinizing over the writing there.

"I am alright, sir. I am in a bit of a hurry and I. . ." Her voice trailed as her gaze fell over the advertiser in his hands. An idea popped out in her mind then,dangerous,for sure,but with the hope to find the answer she needed. "Do you know that place?"

"Um, I do, actually. I work there. You know, I am from maintainance. We are giving a new look to the Jordan tower. Since the last year, half of it was closed and now we will try to make it look better. Why this? Do you need some help?"

"I would need some, yes. I found this advertiser on street and. . . I was wondering, if it's real. Was not Gordon Deitrich dead?"

"Well . . ." The man hummed lightly, his green eyes looking left and right as to assure other people were not around them. He closed the distance between them again, his voice now a whisper.

"He is not dead, miss. He is pretty much alive. But as you know, no one is safe for now and we are trying to keep low the exposure."

Evey was struck. Gordon was alive. Then it meant. . . V lied to her. No,it couldn't be real. There must be an explanation. Though, how did this man knew such details? Her eyes narrowed at the thought, which worried the stranger again.

"How do I know you are not lying?" She asked, a hand sneaking the paper from his hands.

"Well, you are Evey Hammond, aren't you? The Princess of the Revolution.How could not I give you such information? Though, this paper should not be on streets. No one was supposed to see them until December. Were other on streets as well?" He asked, calm and with a smile shining on his pink lips.

"Um. . . No, I saw no other advertisers. And excuse me, I am not used to this naming. It's way too soon after. . . you know and I am not used to this name yet. But may I know your name?"

"Oh, I am Adrien. Sorry for forgetting to introduce myself. I am clumsy sometimes." He chuckled.

"It's alright, Adrien. I am like this too. But a question. Do you know where does Gordon lives? I need to see him immediately."

"Of course I do. I can take you there, if you want. My car is waiting on the next street. Would you?" He asked, looking at her softly. Hesitating at first, Evey pondered her thoughts, but finally nodded. Even if he was lying,she had the pepper spray in her purse and this time she would not hesitate to use it.

"Okay. Hurry,please. I really need to find Gordon." She murmured, her hazel eyes shining with hope and sorrow, in the same time. The man was moved by her expression, by seeing her so sad. The girl was truly broken. Giving her a slight nod,Adrien lead the way to his car, which was not far away and together rode to Gordon's house. In the shadows, not known by the two, sat V, who watched the scene and fisted his hands. He lived a feeling he never thought he will feel. Jealousy. But damn,it wasn't the time to be jealous. And why should he be? Evey thought him dead,so she could try to take her life from the beginning. He was no more than a mere ghost right now… Feeling his demons sweeping out again, V shook his head. He had to reach Gordon's house before the two did. Or the showman will have a big surprise.

"Gordon, Evey is coming here!" V announced, descending the stairs with a limping foot. The showman, who's been waiting all the time at the window, knowing he wasn't able to go after V without being seen,didn't seem to hear him at first. Being so deep in thought and worry,the voice of the vigilante startled him, making him to almost bump back against the armchair behind him.

"V! Where have you been? I thought you vanished forever! How could you go out like this? Look at you, you are bleeding again!" Gordon exclaimed, noticing the blood soaked spots on V's blue shirt, before he realized what the man just said.

"Did you said Evey? Did you see her? V, what have you done?"

"Yes,Gordon. I… I had to see her. She is so beautiful… and so full of sorrow… She said she loves me. I heard it from her lovely lips."

"Of course she loves you, V. I had no doubt from the very first time she spoke about you! I don't think I have ever heard a woman speaking so beautifully about the man she loves. And what did you do?"

"I've approached her. From behind. I don't know, it was not my will, but I suppose my feelings took control over me. I whispered to her that I am there. That she has nothing to be afraid of."

"And?" Gordon asked, more curious now.

"My ration came to me and I ran. She followed me, but I succeeded to hide in the shadows."

"What? Why did you do that? It was your chance, V! You could have ended both of your suffer!"

"I do know that, Gordon!" V whaled, frustration obvious in his voice. "But I have told you, it is not the time."

"When will be that time, then, V?"

"One day. Or maybe never. I saw her with a man. A certain Adrien. She bumped into him on her way back. She was holding an advertiser in her hand. I think it fell from the pocket of your trousers when I ran from her. This is why I said she will come here. This man works in the former BTN, at the maintainance department, he said." V sighed, feeling his heart sinking again.

"Hey, hey, don't give up so easily, V.I know what is in your mind now. Making friends doesn't mean she will fall for other men. She needs friends, V. And Adrien is a good friend, I can assure you." Gordon whispered assuringly. "But anyway, you said they will come here. You better stay upstairs and make no noise. I will call for you when she will go. Until then you can tend your wounds."

"I guess you are right. I may be thinking too much into things." V replied,trying to think rational. "Fare well. I shall wait there."

"See? I am always right!" Gordon grinned, with the ego of the television man he was. Right in that moment, the doorbell rang and the showman hurried V upstairs before he could answer. When the vigilante wasn't there anymore, he looked through the door's slit, seeing Evey and Adrien and opened the door, carrying a soft smile. Adrien simply entered as usual, giving his greetings, but Evey stayed in the door frame, more debauched than at the beginning.

"Last time you were at my door you looked like a ten years girl who was casted in the school's play." Gordon spoke after a long silence, trying to break the ice.

"Last time I was at your door, I was a girl who had in front of her a guardian angel, who she afterwards thought she had lost…him." Evey replied, shining tears filling her eyes again. She could feel no longer strong to fight them, so she threw herself in Gordon's arms.

"Evey…" Gordon sighed, feeling relief and a bit of restrain still, but returned the embrace warmly. "I thought I will never have again the chance to see you. It's been such a rough time."

"It has been. For me more than for anyone." The petite girl replied,wiggling away from the embrace to look up at Gordon. "There are many to be said. And to be asked. May I enter?"

"True. There are. Be my guest. As always, Evey."

Evey nodded, nodding her shaven head as she made her way in the spacious apartment of her friend. As she looked above the chimney, he couldn't surpress a gasp of surprise as the all too familiar "God save the queen" greeted her once again, as the first time she did in that dark night.

"You still have it? But how?" She asked, turning around to look at Gordon,who had a proud smile upon his features.

"I can say I was very proud to have Adrien by my side. He took care to take all the things I had in my apartment, pretending he was an agent from the department of forbidden objects and slowly brought them here."

"That is incredible… though… I am very curious to know how did you escape. I thought you dead. Why didn't you contact me?'

"Evey, I will explain you everything, but I need you to take a seat first.Adrien, would you mind if you would make us some tea? I bet Evey is in need of one, as us all."

"Of course. Three teas in ten minutes." Adrien spoke, after a long time of silence he kept for the sake of the two. He moved towards the kitchen then, leaving them alone. Now able to talk freely, Evey pulled the advertiser from her purse.

"You've been busy." She murmured, not finding any other beginning for their conversation. "I thought it was fake, but now I guess it is not."

"Indeed, I was. I thought it might be useful to come back in light, I think people need it, in such moments of confusion. They need a showman to entertain them at least." Gordon replied, with his usual kindness and friendship he had always shown for the younger friend of his. "And I think they need a new voice too. But this time shall be the voice of Britain, not only London. They need you, Evey.This nation, so confused now needs a person to lead the idea V began."

"I don't know, Gordon. As them, I ma confused now too." Was Evey's answer, who was now fumbling with the paper nervously, so she quickly changed the topic. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive, though? I needed you!"

"We all are, Evey. But I tend to think your confusion is of a different matter."He smiled, and reached out to take her hand. "I had to disappear for my and…a good friend's sake. I was reluctant, but it seems he took great care of you until now."

"A friend?" Evey asked, clearly confused before realization struck her. "V? He took you from here? But he said…"

"I know what he said, that I was killed. I am pretty much alive though,as you can see. He did a good job. Evey, you have to understand I made this for you too. My house… wasn't safe enough anymore. And I was too exposed to be able to protect you at that time. So I pray to you, do not be upset on me,Evey. I only took the decision I thought is the best for you." Gordon's tone was almost a plea. He knew Evey might burst, it wasn't long from said events, memories were fresh. Scars as well…

In that moment, Evey remained silent. Her hazelnut eyes were fixed upon her hands, which were in the same time fidgeting with a handkerchief she found on the table. The cruel memories of her torture were indeed pretty much alive in her mind : induced pain, cold water running down her frail body with a torturing slowness, offense and four, gray walls. And a letter… Her head snapped back then,her eyes meeting the gentle ones of her friend. His touch brought her back from what it seemed to have been a sort of detachment. Then she smiled. Sweetly and softly.

"I can not be upset on you. Or accuse you of something when your desires were for making good. Let this worry cease. I am here. And hopefully for long enough to make up for the lost time." She said, her smile growing even more when Gordon allowed his features to relax. Meanwhile, while they spoke, Adrien brought the teas and with the silence of a waiter, he placed a hot cup in front of the two, before he served himself as well, as silently retreating in his corner. Gratefully to be able to drink something, Evey thanked Adrien for the tea and she was the first one to taste it even. This went on for some good time, few hours even, in which they began to chat, bring memories into their discussion and even laugh, like in good times. All this time, V had listened to them, in the bedroom,of which door had been left open,as he changed his bandages. His ears were only for her words, his imagination only for her sweet, rosy face from the tea. But time passed quickly, so when Gordon glanced at the clock, it was 11PM already.

"Would you like Adrien to join you home, Evey?" He asked, knowing there might be still dangers out there, in the city.

"Yes, I would like to, if it's no bother." She replied, standing and put her purse on.

Nodding, Adrian sat up from his corner and pulled on his coat, before he opened the door with a smile.

"Ladies first." He said and Evey smiled, stepping out after she said to Gordon goodbye. When the two left and the door was locked, V descended.

"We have to talk."

~Eylnor288~


	5. The speech - part I

The speech

Sooo…. yeah, I am sorry for not being a full lenght chapter.

You know, Christmas and all the stuff. And I was lacking muse, so I

said I better split it in two rather than to have a full lenght chapter

and to be shitty.

Enjoy! :)

From the night of November 6th, two weeks had passed. The atmosphere was less tensed,of course, but not fully. A change was present, now there was no Fingermen to chase on your way, or any curfew to restrict you from having a late night walk, you could finally spend a beautiful night outside. And as the night was almost settled in, Evey decided to do exactly this thing. She wanted to see how much did V's actions had effect on the once scared population. For this evening, the young woman decided to dress herself up with an old pair of jeans, which still were able to welcome her slim form within them and a simple cardigan, as it was not too cold. Her hair was still too short to be arranged in a way, it was long enough to cover her scalp, though. She slipped her shoes on and taking her purse, she went out. The weather, usually gray and sorrowful, specific for England, was now sunny and bright, resonating with the new era they seemed to have began.

Crystal like lamps were lit up on the streets, bringing a romantic atmosphere over the nicely garnished terraces opened last week.

Evey was part of their opening, being the one to firstly put her signature on the recognition tables of revolution's heroes. This aspect flattered her deeply, she didn't even wish to do this at first, thinking that the real hero was V, who sadly could not be there to have this honor. But people insisted on her, convincing her that if she wouldn't have pulled the lever of the train, the destruction of the Houses of Parliament wouldn't have taken place and consequently, the revolution wouldn't have taken place. So, Evey signed them and seemed that in a week, they became the most popular in London. She walked forward, though, as this was not where she wanted to go tonight. Continuing the walk, Evey passed through some streets, which usually were empty, but to her surprise, they were now full with children and their parents. The adults sat on the top of the houses' stairs, while the children played in the light of the lamps. Evey passed on the sidewalk, smiling at them. They returned the smiles, even waved at the Princess of the Revolution. A boy came to her, with a Scarlet Carson in his hand and gave it to her. She froze for a moment, then took the flower in her hand. In this boy, who had brilliant blue eyes and brown hair, she saw both her brother and V. This must have been her heart playing tricks on her mind… A last smile had been given to the boy, flower held tightly in her hand and she ran away, to what was initially her plan. After several more streets, Evey entered a large boulevard. At its corner, a small cinema was settled. On its top was written with shining letters "Theatre of Swans", even if it had no connection with what the building represented, but the name was highly appealing. Evey entered, her breath lightly ragged, and looked at the films which were about to be shown tonight. She took a look over them, trying to find a movie on her liking. And there it was… "Count of Monte-Cristo". In her opinion, the most beautiful movie of her life… Without second thought, Evey stepped in, to buy a ticket first. When she got it, she stepped inside. In the room were only several people, a perfect setting, because she wouldn't have wanted a too crowded cinema. Though, the young Englishwoman knew this place would be full in some months from now, due to the movie companies who shyly began to come back to life and soon would surely bring foreign films to be watched by the English people as well.

Another week later…

The last crumbled pieces of what once were the Houses of Parliament were finally taken away by the huge trucks that in the past days circled the huge spacw. After so much struggle to clean this location, now all that was left behind was a huge hole,that gaped to what was the tube station.

Nothing was planned to be built there, obviously, as it was too early to do such thing. All that followed to be repaired there was only this hole,which was going to be covered with temporary materials. Once again, the citizens decided that Evey had to choose. Here, she decided nothing should be done. It was better for this gaping hole to remain this way, to remember the people of the sacrifice V did. It was for the better. Other decisions which were left to be taken, she let on Adrien's hands. For now, to distract herself, Evey was helping Gordon with the show, his big surprise for London and not only. She was carrying some boxes to the main set, rather heavy, but damn, she have been through worse than carrying some boxes… Gordon was there too, all a smile, as he arranged his tie. It was obvious by his expression that he was more than happy to come back on screen. Evey, on the other hand, thought it was a bit premature to appear with the news he is alive after not even a month. But, who could ever stop Gordon?

"Oh, so lovely to see you here, Evey!" The Englishman exclaimed, rubbing his hands together happily. Evey let the boxes down and stretched her back a bit, before she smiled softly towards Gordon.

"It's even lovelier to see you so happy, Gordon. Ready for the big day?"

"I am more than ready. I only hope I won't scare my fans too much."

"Huh, they won't be scared. They know you are able to do any crazy thing and I think most of your fans will not be surprised at all. Just be your old self and nothing will be different."Evey assured, with a pat on Gordon's shoulder. It was short, though, because she again began to carry some boxes, while the men from production came to arrange the last equipment needed for the first screen test. They have been trying to find a good setting for the first show and now they were about to complete it. All that was left to be done was a teaser,to announce people of the comeback. With an even bigger smile, Gordon took a deep breath and headed towards the desk he had to sit at. 5 minutes left. His mind wondered now to V. He had been living in his apartment up to this day, hiding from Evey whenever she came to visit Gordon. It was a difficult, embarrassing thing for the showman to do, but V asked him this favor and Gordon, despite being a goof, he was a man of his word. Right now, though, there was something concerning him.

V had said the previous evening that he was going today around the city. It shouldn't have been a concerning thing, because by now,V was almost fully healed, or that V could be seen, no… it was only a slight fear that V may go exactly to the Houses of Parliament, to find the old hiding place of Fingermen. He said he had to make sure every cell of them remained is destroyed.

Always the vigilante…

"Gordon? Gordon, are you even listening?" Asked Evey after she put some other questions to him, which he obviously didn't even hear. Something was on his mind, she thought. The man shook himself out of his reverie, when Evey's voice reached him finally and quickly smiled at his younger friend.

"Oh, I apologize… I am well. I was just repeating my script. Heh,even a showman has to learn something, not make it up only." He said,smiling as wide as possible. Evey rose a suspicious brow, but said nothing more and just walked in the backstage, next to the cameraman. The producer began to count backwards from 10 and when he got to 1, the red light of the camera was on. And here he was again, once again on screen.

"Good evening, London…" He began and Evey shuddered. "I guess I should not begin my show in a such… brooding mood, but how could I not? I am sure at this moment you are asking yourself if this is a recording or if I revived. It'e none of them, ladies and gentlemen. Actually, I am here to tell you I am not dead at all. I am actually alive and this is a real broadcasting. What did you think, that I will leave, right now when our world is on a 360 degrees turn? When all it becomes so much funnier? Oh, come on, don't make me laugh! The fun has just begun! This is Gordon Deitrich, at a new late night show, which will be better than what you have ever seen in the past years. Oh… and stay tuned, because for the first episode we'll air,we will have as special guest our dearest leader of the revolution, the leader of the Scartlets and the successor of V's legacy, Evey Hammond!"

Evey watched Gordon with emotion. At his first words, she held back from not going back to the past, if it could be called like that a period of not even a year since she heard these three words. The last phrase made her widen brown eyes in surprise. This wasn't planned at all. How can she just appear there… and talk? No, Gordon was crazy for sure now. The producer gave now a break for the crew, so Gordon now could approach his friend. His smile didn't fade yet.

"Gordon… what did you do there?" Evey asked, taking a deep breath to calm her surprised state.

"Nothing. Just announced my first guest. You have to appear on TV , Evey, either is today or tomorrow. People will have to hear your voice and encouragement. They need support, else someone will rise again and bring chaos once more. And we shouldn't let this happen." Gordon said, with all the best intentions laying within him. Evey had become for him not only a friend along the years, but also a daughter, one he sadly couldn't have at the right time he would have wanted to. This is why, in such decisive moments, he chose to be by her side, support her, for she doesn't have parents to give her that piece of advice she might have needed once. The young girl, with a petite frame, yet strong, who had resisted to so many,whose head had been shaven, who had been about to be caught by Norsefire and killed, had become his family. And family stuck together. Evey was still looking baffled at Gordon, unable to process all the information at once. All she knew now was that in less than 10 minutes, an entire country will watch her, listen to her.

"What… you will… I will… okay, okay, you are right. I know I have to, even though I don't know if I am able to. I am scared, Gordon. What if they call and ask me about V? I don't know, I fear I might cry. I...help me,please…"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Evey." Gordon soothed, brushing a hand gently along her back. "I will be there, supporting you as always. Now take a deep breath, calm down and go get dressed. Audrey will help you choose something comfortable and make a speech. Audrey, come and take care of our sweet girl." Gordon said, shoving Evey gently towards the door, where a young girl, a little older than her, watched her with lovely green eyes. She bowed slightly, like a Japanese greeting and suddenly grabbed Evey by her wrist. Excitement was obvious on her girly doll like face, as well as happiness.

"I am so glad to have you here, miss Hammond! I thought I might not have the chance to meet you! The famous Princess of the Revolution. Goodness, I might faint from all this emotion!"

"Um, relax, then…"

"Oh, no, I can't do this… but I will try if you wish so… oh, my,my friends will be so excited to know I have met you! You!"

"It's not big deal, Audrey."

"What? No, it IS a big deal! No one could think is just a normal thing to meet the hero of this country. It's impossible!"

"Audrey, I am not a hero." Evey stated, after she let Audrey babble continuously about her. It flattered her, really and Audrey seemed like one of those girls who you'd love to have as a friend, but saying that she was the hero in this story was too much. Audrey stopped too, looking at Evey quizzically. "Look, if V wouldn't have existed, we wouldn't have been here, today, talking. He… he was the hero, not I! He planned all of this, he had built the train which left to destroy the Parliament. I… I only pulled a damned lever. Nothing more."

"Evey, what are you saying there? By pulling that lever all of this happened! V trusted you to become the one to continue his legacy. You are underestimating yourself at the moment. You have been through so many."

"Yes, I have been and for what? V is dead! He is dead,Audrey and this I can not reverse. No matter how much I try. And now, more than ever, he is haunting my dreams, every night, every damned night!" Evey whaled, bright beads of tears shining in her haze eyes. All of her feelings were now concentrated in those tears, all the hurt, all the pain… her lower lip quivered.

~ Eylnor288 ~


End file.
